Memories
by KingdomKeepersForever13
Summary: The Keepers, around 19 here, are telling their stories, adventures, (or memories as I like to call them) in front of all their amazing fans. However, as they tell them, I will go into the reality of them as if they're actually happening. So, not all of them will be written as if they're being told in past tense. HARD TO EXPLAIN but you'll love it!


**Hi guys...omg it has been forever...years actually. This came to me today and I wanted to write it down as quickly as I possibly could. It looks short but trust me it's not HAHA. It's just in a couple huge paragraphs. To be honest, I don't really know where I'm going with this but I know it's going to be good.**

 **TO EXPLAIN: The Keepers, probably around 19 here, are telling their stories (or memories as I like to call them) in front of all their amazing fans. However, as they tell them, my story will go into the reality of them as if they're actually happening. So, not all of them will be written as if they're being told. WHATEVER this is too hard to explain just enjoy :))) and comment what you think!**

Amanda's POV

I'm nervous. I've never been so nervous. I mean…that's a lie, but I'm still nervous. Looking down at the hundreds of eyes staring up at me on this huge, overwhelming stage, I take a deep breath. _I can do this._

"This is Jessica Lockhart. She's my little sister, my absolute best friend in the whole world. Except...we're not sisters by blood. And that's how this story begins. Jess and I, we're both orphans. My parents died in a car crash when I was two and Jess's abandoned her at one year old. The only thing I remember about my parents is that I knew they loved me. They left me with this necklace with a little gold heart locket on it. Lockhart, get it?" I laugh softly. "Inside the locket is a picture of my parents and I on the day I was born. I wear it every single day. After my parents died, I was brought to a small orphanage in Northern Maine where Jess and I are from. It was tough and extremely scary for me, especially since I was so young. I was the new kid so a lot of things would be blamed on me. For instance, if a kid broke a lamp or drew on the wall, it was automatically put on me and I would have to sleep on the floor in the basement. The dark, cold and scary basement… at only two years old. I thought the furnace was a dragon determined to eat me. I thought the rats scurrying around the room and the horrible noises were monsters ready to attack. Some days I wouldn't get any food…" I look down at Finn in the front row of the audience with tears in his eyes and quickly decide to change the topic. "Anyway, Jess arrived at the orphanage left in a little basket all alone. She was only one. They didn't know anything about her except her name, Jessica, which was engraved in thread on a tiny blanket she was found in. They didn't know her last name, just Jessica. Shockingly, I didn't even meet Jess until a year after she got to the orphanage. For the first year she was kept in the baby part of the orphanage where two year olds and up weren't allowed to go. When I met Jessie…it was the best day of my life, the most important day of my life and the moment that I will remember forever. I was now three years old and Jess was two. Me, being my clumsy little toddler self, went tumbling down the stairs one day and landed right on top of Jess. First, we both cried. Then, we looked up at each other, met eyes, and ever since then we've been inseparable. That's how we met. Ever since then we've had a bond that's unbreakable." I wipe some tears from my eyes and look over at Jess. I've only said this story out loud twice, right now and then once to explain to all the keepers. Both times I cried. "A couple years passed and that's when things turned for the worst. I was now five and Jess was four. The ladies at the orphanage found out about our powers" I look at the confused faces of some of the people in the audience. "Powers? Yeah, powers" I hold my hands out towards Jess and I and move them up a little levitating Jess and I a few feet up in the air before bringing us back down.

"I can dream the future," Jess says into the microphone.

"We found out about our powers one year before the mean old orphanage ladies did," I explain. "We were scared and we were confused but that's when Jess and I knew we were meant to meet. We were meant to find each other and we were meant to best friends, sisters. We both had this supernatural ability that we didn't even know was possible. At first to be honest, we thought it was amazing. We thought we were magic! We were special. But then, the excitement turned to fright. We weren't able to control our powers. I began to levitate everything around me and use my "push" as we like to call it, sending things, even people, soaring through the air. Jess's "dreams" turned into nightmares. She started to see horrible things. She saw people dying, things exploding…and then one day, the TV was on in the main room of the orphanage, and we saw on the news the exact incident occur that Jess dreamed the night before. Jess would draw these "dreams" and the orphanage lady found her dream journal, learning about her powers. Me? Well, they found out about me a month before Jess and I was locked in my bedroom every day since. However, once they found out about Jess, that was it. We were sent away. We were sent away to this horrifying place called the barracks. It was like an orphanage, but worse. It was full of young girls and boys with various powers like ours. Except here is where we found out there was a name for people like us, fairlies. Fairlies meaning a being possessing unusual or extraordinary abilities or skills. Or meaning a paranormal or psychic. Or putting it more simply for you, fairly human. Anyway, this place was pure torture. And remember, I was only five and Jess was only four years old. We were forced to sleep in these tiny little rooms like a prison. Each room was suited to protect the workers in the barracks from our individual powers. Mine was completely sealed on all four walls so I couldn't "push" open a window, breaking it, or put my hands through bars and "push" the guards. Jess was a little more lucky in the sleeping arrangements since they couldn't do anything about her power. It just happened at random intervals and wasn't a danger to the guards so she had a window and bars instead of a solid concrete wall. However, in this place, we were abused and treated like science experiments. These people wanted to find out how we worked. How our powers worked. We…," I start choking up a bit and takes a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "We were poked, cut open, and almost killed several times. However, six months later, we were able to escape. We took the first chance we got and made a run for it. I was still five and Jess was still only four. It is unbelievable but true. We lived on the streets in Maine and eventually made our way all the way down to New York City and so on alone without being caught. We were alone and tired and hungry. We managed, finding scraps of food, and old buildings for shelter some nights. We were young, but strong. I took care of Jess. I was the closest thing she had to a mother, even at how young I was. And she needed one," I smile. "Jess…well, she was a little troublemaker and would always get herself into trouble even in our situation. She was tough but she was scared. So was I, of course, but I always held it together for her. I had to be strong for my baby sister. During this time, we decided that Jess's last name would be Lockhart, just like mine since we didn't know her real last name. We were family and no one would ever tell us otherwise. As time went on, we were eventually caught, but not by the people of the barracks. These people didn't know we were fairlies so we were put into foster homes instead. But, they abused us there too and we must have escaped at least thirty of them. By that time I was around nine and Jess was around eight. We finally managed to escape for real and keep making our way South towards warm enough weather so we wouldn't spend nights almost freezing to death. So, for a very long time, we were together living on the streets again struggling to survive. But anything was better than the orphanages, foster homes and the barracks. I taught Jess to speak. I taught Jess to read. I taught Jess to write. I picked up how to read and write at one of the foster homes we were at. We didn't have much but we had Jess's little diary slash dream journal and pen, a blue teddy bear with a white bow around its neck that I bought for Jess with the last of our little bit of money one Christmas, and my backpack with some water, food, and one blanket. That's it. Sometimes…sometimes I had to leave her alone in our little shelters for the day. I would go out and try to steal from markets and convenient stores for food…I would try to steal money. We had no money and we couldn't afford to buy food or anything we needed. I was basically a criminal as a child…as a young innocent child just trying to survive and protect my sister. Whenever I would go out I would be terrified I would come back and Jess would be gone or dead. But, she never was and we continued our way down South until one day, we made it and we ended up all the way in Orlando, Florida…the city that would change our lives forever. At the time, though, we did not know it. Things did not get much better for us at first. By this time, I was thirteen and Jess was twelve. We lived in an old abandoned church. This time we were planning on staying longer than any other place we've ever stayed before. However, we weren't planning on staying forever incase we were tracked. Six months passed and then we were caught. This time, we were put in a girls home, another orphanage, called Nash's Girls Home. Except, this time, we didn't escape. We didn't leave. After that summer, we were enrolled in school for the first time of our lives. I was now fourteen and Jess was thirteen. I started Winter Park High School in my freshman year as the first school I've ever been too. Jess and I were smart. We caught on pretty quick except for the fact we didn't know math or science or history. We got special treatment. People were nice to us for once. Teachers cared and gave us extra time to help us learn and catch up as much as possible. We started to make a couple friends here and there. However, this was the school that changed my life. That changed Jess's life. One morning, I just happened to be running late for my gym teacher's class first period. So I was running down the stairs to the gym and of course, just like when I was little, was my clumsy self and fell down the stairs. But this time, I fell right on top of a boy named Finn Whitman," I lock eyes with Finn and smile. "It's weird. How the two most important people in my life, I met by falling down a flight of stairs."


End file.
